mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrids in the WOLFHOUND series
Hybrids in the WOLFHOUND series is one of the key elements in the series. Hybrids that don't have any special abilities Svanist-Human Svanist-Human Hybrids while uncommon they are known throughout the Multiverse. They have no inherent powers and while most of their physical prowess comes from their Svanist side; they're Human side can be more dominant. Svanist-Human Hybrids thrive on being absorbing eat through their pincers or eating most human foods. Svanman A Svanman is a Svanist-Roachman Hybrid; Svanman only live for 10 years - making them the shortest lived Svanist Hybrid race and a result of a Genderless Svanist imprinting DNA from the mutated cockroaches from Universe-104. Hybrids that have special abilities Angel Hybrids Nephilims Nephilims are Human-Angel Hybrid and are exceedingly rare. They look and act like regular humans, but their abilities are anything but. Their blood is toxic to Vampires and their known Hybrids. Nephilims are naturally taller than normal Humans and are never considered giants despite their height. Abilities *Nephilim Physiology **Extrasensory Perception **Flight **Supernatural Condition **Telekinesis **Teleportation **White Fire Manipulation **Light Manipulation *Limited Fire Immunity **Immunity to Dragon Fire **Immunity to Hell-fire **Immunity to Nuclear-Fire *Disease Immunity *Intangibility Cancellation *Soul Manipulation **Banishment **Purification *Angel Awareness - All Half-Angel can see and interact with Angels while a Human can't see them and will only gain the ability if they spend a day in Heaven (an Afterlife-like resort in the Hub). *Demon Slaying - Nephilims can receive specialised training that will allowed them kill Demons without the use of the Cast Iron-Silver alloy or Michael's sword. *Demonic/Supernatural Awareness - Nephilims can sense the presence of any supernatural entity. Weaknesses *Mortality - Nephilims are mortal and can die by most mortal means *Vampire Bites - While Nephilim blood is toxic to Vampires; the bite of Vampire can still render them with a naturally incurable disease that causes their bodies to react badly to any fabric except silk. *Ignorance - A nephilim that is not aware that they are a Nephilim; it'll result in them having no access to their abilities. *Succubus/Incubus - Due being half-Human; Nephilims are susceptible to effects of Succubi/Incubi. *The Four Horsemen - Nephilims and low-level Angels can be overpowered by the Four Horsemen and their abilities. *Death - Death can kill any being in existence except for the Holy Trinity. *Prophets - All manner of angels whether they be Seraphs or even Nephilims are incapable harming a prophet. *Killing Angels - Since Nephilims are partially human; they too will be damned if they kill Angel whether the Angel is fallen or not. Nephalems A Nephalem is an Angel-Demon Hybrid and are even more rare than other Angel Hybrids. They cannot be seen by Humans and don't require sustenance. They are much stronger than Nephilims and Cambions, but weaker than Pureblood Angels Shadow Angel A Shadow Angel is a Pure Vampire-Angel Hybrid and like Shadow Elves; they are mortal and can die by some normal means. Like Shadow Elves - anyone turned by them become known as Bloodmongers and gain their traits. Elf Hybrids Shadow Elf A Shadow Elf is the Hybrid offspring of a Christmas Elf and Pure Vampire; They mostly populate the Wolf's Den where they live in harmony amongst other species their and are given the same treatment as other residents. :Natural Abilities ::Daylight Walking ::Enhanced Speed ::Enhanced Strength ::Enhanced Reflexes ::Enhanced Senses ::Ice Magic ::Cold Immunity ::Infectious Bite :Weaknesses ::Nephilim Blood - Nephilim Blood is toxic to all Vampires and their hybrids and can result in their death ::Mortality - Shadow Elves are mortal and can die by most mortal means ::Blood Deprivation - If a Shadow Elf goes along time without blood they’ll become aggressive Human-Water Sprite Hybrids Human-Water Sprite Hybrids are the most common Hybrids in series and current Rangers Dynasty belong to this category. They are naturally well-mannered and have high moral whiles they refuse to see themselves as superior to Humans. :Natural Abilities. ::Calmness Inducement - A Water Sprite and their Hybrids can induce calmness to anyone they kiss. ::Answer Intuition - Water Sprites and their hybrids can instantly learn anything about anyone or anything by placing their hand on something. ::Water Manipulation ::Salt Manipulation ::Half-Dead - All Water Sprite hybrids are essentially dead as a Water Sprites are not alive in the literal senses as they simply physical spirits for a fixed amount of time. :Weaknesses ::Mortality - Water Sprite Hybrids can die by the same methods that Humans can be killed by. ::Overhydration - Water Sprites and their Hybrids can become sick from drinking more than 1.5 litres of water. They usually take a special pill if they overhydrate. This can occur mostly in their sleep as they absorb the moisture in their quicker when they're asleep and the only way to stop it is for a Water Sprite to sleep on a waterbed. ::Dryness - Water Sprites and their Hybrids cannot become dry as it poisons their body. Items such as pills can cause dryness in their body. ::Lifespan - A full "life" being physical spirit all Water Sprites become incorporeal and can no longer interact with the physical world. However, Hybrids are half-live and as such once they reach their natural lifespan - they'll die regardless how healthy they are. Category:Lists